Our Doomed Love
by Usapple
Summary: The war has started between Soul Society and Hueco Mondo. Rangiku finally finds out the answer to her question: Why do you always walk away? [[GinRan RR!]]
1. Yours Forever

**Disclaimer**: nope, not mine.

**Pairing**: Gin/Ran

**Rating:** K+

* * *

Our Doomed Love

_Chapter 1_

_Yours Forever_

_-_

".._.Ikorose, Shinsou_!"

Her eyes widened as she felt Shinsou stab her in the chest.

-

_**What is this I'm feeling?**_

_-_

"Ichimaru-sama…wh..y-…I….I…thought-"

She looked up to meet his unfeeling gaze...

He smiled.

He didn't care…He never did.

-

_**I can't seem to be able to breathe...**_

_-_

The last thing she ever saw was his cold smile…

The last thing she ever heard was his soft disappointed voice…

"I specifically told you _not_ to touch her…"

-

_**There is this empty feeling here, inside of me...**_

_-_

The last thing she realized was that the man before her had no heart.

His heart, that she so desperately wanted in her grasp already belong to another…

And the person did not even realize it.

She stole a small glance at her fallen rival.

10th squad lieutenant: Matsumoto Rangiku.

She did not deserve him…

-

_**So cold...**_

_-_

Yet, it was she whom he loved. She couldn't help but wonder…

Life was truly _unfair_…

Once again she faced the man she loved.

She gathered all her breath.

She needed to tell him.

She needed to let him know she was faithful to him.

Even now, as she lay there dying, his sword still inside her torturing her, she was faithful.

-

_**So painful…**_

_-_

As long as she had one ounce of breath in her…

"...I-Ichimaru-…s-sama…"

-

_**What is it?...**_

_-_

She felt the Shinsou slide off her.

-

_**Oh of course.**_

_-_

For the first time in her dark life, she felt free from pain.

-

_**It's the familiar, painful feeling of my heart breaking...**_

_-_

"…_aishiteru_…"

-

-

-

* * *

**A.N**: This IS a GinRan Fic. I just thought this was needed to continue onto the next. so read the next chapter now D

**Usapple**


	2. Let Go

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach, although I wish I owned GIN!

* * *

**Our Doomed Love**

_Chapter 2_

_Let Go_

-

"Ikorose, Shinsou!"

Matsumoto Rangiku knew that voice.

She also knew that sword. In fact, she knew its bearer.

She shifted her head to get a better view, but all she could see was a faint outline of _him _approaching.

She hissed at the pain as she tried to carry herself up. She didn't look up at her savior. Hell, she'd rather have died than to be saved by him…_again._

But there she was, saved once more by none other than the lying, deceitful, foxed-faced, red-eyed betrayer…

Ichimaru Gin.

Gin bent down next to Rangiku, smiling sadly. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew what he looked like…what his _smile_ looked like.

-

_**She hated it…She loved it.**_

**_-_**

"Rangiku-chan"

He said it so softly that it gave her chills down her spine. She was weak against him.

His thin, dead-pale hand lifted itself to caress her porcelain cheek, trying to make her face him. She slapped it away and faced him with pure loathing written on her face. Her eyes threatened to spill tears, but there was no way in hell was she to cry in front of him.

She stared at his unpredictable face.

He...looked sad.

Rangiku knew better than to trust his facial expressions, but there she was, cringing and hurting at the very sight of him.

-

_**She hated how he made her feel that way.**_

**_-_**

"Ichimachu-taichou…Gin…Why?..." was all she managed to say before a tear fell down her cheek. She looked down, not wanting the man next to her to see her at such a state of weakness. But after all this time, it was only he, who has ever seen her cry.

Rangiku was him, just like how Gin was her.

All that had changed however, ever since he showed his true colors and went up to Hueco Mundo along with Aizen and Tousen.

Ichimaru tilted his head to the side, watching her and then once again lifting his hand up to her cheek, this time, wiping her tears away. His smile faded and turned into a frown.

"Because…." He started, not looking away. "because it is what I believe in--"

Rangiku shook her head and then raised her hand to hold onto Ichimaru's, pressing it onto her cheek. "I mean, why did you just save me…?" she looked at the lifeless corpse next to them and then faced back at Gin. She could see his warm red eyes. The way he looked at her, it was as if nothing else mattered except her. She looked into his eyes, as if trying to find an answer.

"Why…?"

Ichimaru gave a tiny smile and sighed.

It was amazing what this woman could do to him. She was right. He had no reason to save her at all. In fact, she was the enemy. He was supposed to be killing her, not saving her.

"I don't really know, I just felt like it" He grinned widely and drew closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes becoming its usual state; cold and unfeeling.

Rangiku roughly turned away from him. She let go of his hand and closed her eyes. "I hate you, you know?"

Ichimaru's smile faded once again , his thumb stroking her cheek. "I know, and you should…"

His hands went down to her chin lifting it up for her to look into his eyes directly. "Hate me as much as you can…while you can…You and I both know how this ends, don't fight it."

-

_**She hated how he knew her so well.**_

**_-_**

"Gin, no…no! I love—"

Before she could finish, his cold yet soft lips smashed into hers passionately, it took her breath away, just like always. He kissed her as if he needed her, as if she was what kept him alive.

…If only that were true.

Gin broke the kiss, brushing his lips against hers. "Don't say such things"

With that said, the softness of his lips left Rangiku's.

She did not want to open her eyes. She knew he was walking away again.

She opened up her eyes and looked up at the blue sky. "Why do you always do that?"

She felt him stop. She turned to look at him, his back facing her.

"Do what?" asked Gin as he turned his head a bit as if forcing himself not to look at her.

"Walk away…You always leave me hanging…wondering why" She sighed and then turned back to look at the bright war-free sky.

He laughed.

"Why I walk away?" he repeated her question. "Isn't it obvious?...I love you Rangiku…yeah, I'm in love with you."

She did not need to hear this. No, she did not want to hear this. She did not want Ichimaru to tell her he loved her. It hurt far too much. It hurt now.

She really hated this. Their situation. She hated her life. She hated Gin. She hated looking at him, because she refused to believe that seeing him look back at her was the only thing that could ever make her feel complete.

When she saw him, she would remember the times they spent together. Those discreetlate night activities, those times when he would whisper sweet nothings to her ear after making love to her.

It was all too much.

"Then why do you walk away? Isn't it obvious that I feel the same?"

He laughed…_again._

"You don't, or rather, you can't. Rangiku-chan, you don't deserve me, you deserve someone better…" He brushed his fringers through his light blue hair. "You deserve someone who can make you smile…someone who can make you happy…like _him_. I've seen how he's made you smile."

"But it was always you in my thoughts…I gave myself to you, all those times with him. It was you in my mind, No one but you!" Rangiku closed her eyes and tried her best to stand up.

Ichimaru turned around completely to face Matsumoto Rangiku, the love of his pathetic life. She looked so beautiful. Even now, her clothes torn, her body bruised, face scratched; She was beautiful.

He simply did not deserve her.

"But even in your thoughts, Rangiku-san, I was never able to make you smile." He grinned widely, he turned and walked away once more.

"'Our love' Rangiku-san, was meant to be one sided. I've always loved you." He spoke as he continued walking towards the war site. "You loving me Rangiku-san?…It was only supposed to be a dream…and nothing more."

-

_**Rangiku especially hated how she could never understand the man she loved.**_

**_-_**

Tears fell down her cheeks, as she watched Ichimaru Gin, her savior, friend and lover walk away from her open arms once more.

This was for the best. He did this for her. They would never be, that he was sure of.

This was the only way she could be happy…

And that is for him to forever walk away from her.

He smiled as he walked away from her, even as tears rolled down his pale skin,

He smiled.

-

-

-

**THE END**

* * *

**A.N** Hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think? Heh, Review and get a free cookie from Gin P

**Usapple**


End file.
